The Other Sister
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Fuyuki and Natsumi have a sister that has been gone in the Army for six years. Now she's back, and the Hinata household is going to get a whole lot crazier!
1. Chapter 1

T**he Other Sister**

**Here is my Sgt Frog story!**

**I'd been thinking about doing this for a long time, and I know I should be continuing TBL, but I needed to get this one out first!**

**And Natsumi's gonna be a little different than what she is in either the manga or anime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Don't worry, I will be continuing it. **

**Well here we go!**

**Chapter one**

A woman was walking up to the Hinata home.

There was nothing overly strange about this woman, which, in itself was quite strange. She looked normal enough.

She had long dark brown hair that reached past her shoulder blades and rested mid-back. She was wearing army fatigues and a thick jacket, though the sun was shining brightly outside. In her hand was a rather large suitcase. It probably should have been too large for someone of her stature, but she carried it with ease.

"Ah!" A voice called.

The woman looked up and a grin stretched over her face.

"Natsumi!" She cried happily, her voice strong and powerful.

The daughter of the Hinata house approached the woman, hurriedly pulling the skirt of her school uniform down farther.

The two females hugged, standing in the walkway.

"You came back!" Natsumi cried, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

The woman rolled her own.

"Of course I did, little sis! I'm not going to let some stranger kill me. Do you know what mom would have done to me if I had died?" They both shivered then laughed.

"Well am I allowed to come in or are we going to wait outside for everyone to get home?" The woman teased, opening the front door.

They walked inside, and the woman stopped.

She took off her boots and looked around.

"Ah... Just like I remember." She moaned in bliss.

Natsumi laughed and skipped forward, a happy smile on her face. "I really missed you sis!"

The woman suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Sis what-?"

The woman shushed her and flung the girl on her back.

"Want to tell me who set booby traps all over our house?" The woman asked, her voice serious and angry.

Natsumi gulped.

'Oh no! I forgot all about the Sergeant!' She thought, looking around the hallway for the booby traps her sister could see. She saw nothing.

"I don't know!" She decided to play dumb, but latched her feet around the woman's waist.

The woman frowned at the obvious lie.

"Natsumi." She said.

Natsumi sighed.

"Okay, we have to go to the guest room for me to explain this."

The woman nodded and set out, jumping and bending to avoid the almost invisible wires strewn across the house, all with Natsumi on her back.

They reached the guest bedroom unharmed and the woman kicked it open.

She stared.

There were three frog-men staring up at her and her sister with almost as much shock as what she was giving them.

"Oh master Natsumi! You are okay!" The green one shouted, approaching the two. The woman backed up into the doorway.

"Hey I see one more stupid frog than usual." Natsumi growled, tightening her arms around her sister's neck.

"Oh a keen eye as usual master Natsumi! Those traps were all his doing!" The green one points at the red frog-man who scowls. "I don't know him at all!"

The red frog suddenly pulls a gun from nowhere and fires at the two females, aiming for the green frog as well.

Natsumi's sister narrows her eyes and crouches. She throws Natsumi in the air and rushes the red frog.

She tackles him and yanks his arms behind his back, tying them together with her shoelace. Then, she calmly stands up and catches her sister.

The frogs all look at her in awe.

"Don't shoot my sister," She growls low, glaring at the red frog.

"Master Natsumi, who is this?" The last blue frog asks, with big wide eyes.

The woman looks down at him scornfully.

"I am Natsumi's sister, benefactor of this household, sister of Fuyuki and daughter of Aki Hinata! This is my house, and I will not allow anyone to BEEP it up!" She declared.

Natsumi sweatdropped.

"As she said, this is our sister Hanabi HInata (lol). She does technically own the house, so she'd be our Captain's captain." The young girl explained.

Hanabi smirked.

"Captain? I'm not some lowly captain! I am a General!"

The frog's jaws all dropped and they stood in a line, saluting her. Well the gran and blue ones did. The red was still tied up.

"General Hanabi! It is an honor to be in your presence sir!" They recited.

Hanabi just laughed.

"Hey, I'm not really a general. Haha! I'm only a Sergeant! It would take forever to become a General." The green frog looked at her with something akin to worship.

"You are a Sergeant in the Popokenian army?" he asked.

Hanabi nodded, and let her sister down. She then turned to the red frog-man and untied him, replacing the shoelace in a pocket.

"Yep! Just completed my sixth year in the field." She told them.

"And now she's back to stay right?" Natsumi asked hopefully.

"Well I'm on call right now, so anytime they feel they need me, I have to go." the woman said, sitting on the floor. "By the way, I didn't get your names."

The frogs all stood up straight and saluted again.

"I am Sergeant Keroro!" The green frog announced. Hanabi saluted him.

"I am am Private Tamama!" The Blue one said, receiving a salute as well.

Grudgingly, the red one saluted her. "Corporal Giroro."

Hanabi frowned.

"You're the one that set the booby traps and shot at my sister huh?" She asked, a murderous aura surrounding her. Giroro gulped then stared in shock as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Please do not shoot at my family anymore. They are important to me and I'm afraid the universe would be short one Corporal if you hurt them." She smiled sweetly at him, but all could hear the thinly veiled threat.

And thus the frogs were introduced to the second Hinata daughter.

The scarier, stronger Hinata daughter.

**End Chapter one**

**Well, I like it. And i hope you guys will too.**

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

**Tanner Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Sister**

**Here's chapter two...after so so much longer than I anticipated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed blah blah blah.**

**If you're reading To Be Loved, don't worry, i will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're back? To stay?!" Fuyuki yelled happily at his eldest sister as she was nearly strangled by their mother.

"I'm on call bro. If they need me, I'm at their disposal. Mom get off!" Hanabi cried. They were on the ground in front of the couch 'hugging.' (Wrestling)

"But my baby is home! Finally my butt-kicking, grocery-buying, house-financing baby is home with me!" The woman cooed and wrapped her legs around her daughter like an anaconda. "Do you know how hard it is to run this house without you?"

"Mom, all you had to do was clean and buy groceries! And the groceries were on MY tab too! So all you had to do was pick them up!"

"Well it was still hard. Anyways, you said that Kero-chan has another friend?" Aki asked. Hanabi had finally given up and let her mother straddle her in a hug.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" Fuyuki shouted.

It was Natsumi that spoke up. "Too bad. He's not in the house." She pointed to the backdoor and the boy went to look.

"So, mama, you're really okay with these aliens staying here?" Hanabi questioned. She sat up, with her mother on her lap. "I mean, I won't give it away if you are. Fuyuki's parakeet did disappear that one time."

Aki rolled off her daughter and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. "They were leading an invasion, but were left behind. I just feel so bad for them. I'm also writing a manga about them!" The woman winked and left the room.

Hanabi grinned and got up as well. She looked out to where Fuyuki was conversing with the two aliens. 'Maybe it'll be alright that they're here."

With that thought, Natsumi grabbed her wrist and led her up to her room.

"Sorry you have to room with me sis. The stupid frog has the guest bedroom." the sisters got ready for bed and cuddled next to each other in the one bed.

**Break**

When Natsumi woke up, she was alone. She left her room and went into the kitchen, but Hanabi wasn't there. Grunts could be heard from the backyard, so she went to check. What she saw made her eyes bulge out of her head.

Hanabi, Keroro, and Giroro were all running through a suicide workout regimen. They would do 50 pushups, 100 jumping jacks, and 75 sit-ups, all in rapid succession, then repeat. Sweat was pouring off Keroro, but the other two looked fine. Not even out of breath.

Natsumi couldn't help but feel awed by her sister.

"Go Hanabi!" She cheered, waving pompoms around. Where she got them, who knows.

Two minutes later, Keroro collapsed from the pain. The two obviously better soldiers continued, loosely competing to see who would drop first.

"You can do it sis!" Natsumi was joined by the other female Hinata in cheering. "I believe in you too Giroro!" Fuyuki added as he joined them.

Mid-pushup, Hanabi began to laugh. She fell to the ground laughing as Keroro and Fuyuki rejoiced for the frog.

"Fuyuki, you haven't changed a bit!" the eldest sister yelled between guffaws. Giroro smirked down at the human girl as she laughed. Despite their first meeting, the two had become fast friends. They held quite a bit of admiration for the other, seeing what they had to deal with. (Keroro and Natsumi.)

"Speaking of that dumb frog," (which they weren't,) "where is he?" Natsumi questioned as Hanabi and Giroro took a seat at the kitchen table. Aki handed them both water bottles and sat as well.

"I'll go take the Sergeant one. I'll bet he's thirsty." Fuyuki offered.

"Aw Fuyu, you're so nice!" Hanabi cooed, grinning dopely at the boy. He just laughed and left the room.

"Soooo..." Aki and Natsumi both grinned and leaned into Hanabi's face.

She flinched and leant back. "Um yes?"

A manic gleam filled the younger girl's eye and Hanabi gulped. "Did you meet any cute guys when you were away?!" Aki questioned excitedly.

At that, Hanabi's face lit up bright red, causing her female family members to squeal. The army girl suddenly jumped backwards out of the chair and made a break for the front door.

"Get back here!" Natsumi yelled and leaped onto her sister's back, effectively forcing her to the ground.

"Giroro! Run! Run and get help!" Hanabi yelled to the red frog. Said frog gave a very manly yell and ran out the back door.

"Coward!"

Aki joined her youngest daughter on her eldest daughter's back. "Come on Hanabi, just tell us who there was! It'll make things so much easier if you just tell us now."

"NOOOOO!"

The other females were quiet.

"I guess we have no choice." Aki whispered evilly. Natsumi gave her sister a rakish grin.

"No please! Don't!" Hanabi cried in fear.

The two women leaned in and -

(Sorry, I just can't watch. Just know that it didn't hurt and if I were to tell you what happened, I'm afraid **I'd** get hurt.)

"Okay! Okay! There was a man. An American Colonel by the name of Theo Zabini. We were the best of friends and then he wanted to become more. I.. I just couldn't. I couldn't trust him that much. I told him why, and he accepted it. Everything went back to the way it was and he met another girl and they were married. I attended their wedding. It was absolutely gorgeous," Hanabi sighed happily.

"My poor baby!" Aki cried and seized her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

Natsumi joined in the hug, making her sister laugh.

"It's fine guys. He's still my best friend." She told them, smiling at their worried faces.

"If you say so. But just give the word, and I'll go make him regret it." Natsumi promised. This just made Hanabi laugh harder. "What's taking Fuyuki so long?"

Her sister shrugged and they got off the floor to check. They waved Aki away as she got ready to leave for work and entered the guest room.

"Oh Giroro, how'd you get up here?" Hanabi questioned the red frog upon seeing him next to her brother.

"Window." Was all he said.

She nodded and noticed the blue frog and the girl from the day before were there.

"Hello Tamama! And I don't believe I caught your name Miss." She greeted jovially to the other human looking girl.

"Oh I am the Lord of Terror, Angel Moa! At your service! I'm also Keroro's niece!" The girl stated. Hanabi hid her surprise well and nodded.

"What are you doing up here stupid frog?" Natsumi growled out, her arms crossed and hip cocked with attitude. Hanabi glanced at her for her rude demeanor but said nothing.

"Oh, the Corporal was just telling the Sergeant that he can go invisible so he can go outside! so now he won't be cooped up here all day!" Fuyuki spoke up.

"A most advantageous thing to know Master Natsumi and Sergeant Hanabi," Keroro announced happily.

Hanabi thought.

"Well, as long as you stay invisible all the time. If you were to reveal yourself, I'd have to contact my superior officer, and they'd take you down to the base and dissect you. You'd have no way of contacting help, no hope for survival. They'd do horrible things to you, making sure you're conscious for it all. I'm sure they'd hurt you so much, you'd black out, so they'd just wake you up again and repeat the torture," Hanabi's voice had gotten low and she said everything with a straight face. Everyone was huddled in a corner of the room staring at her in fear except for Giroro.

"But I'm sure you're smart enough to know not to get caught right Sergeant?" She smirked at the frog as he sweated.

"O of course Sergeant Hanabi. I'll be extra careful!" He saluted her and she grinned.

"Dismissed."

He turned the symbol on his helmet, then streaked out of the house.

"At least he's happy," Fuyuki mumbled. Hanabi just shrugged and left. She was exhausted. She went back downstairs and laid out on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**A few weeks later (And by a few, I mean two)**

Hanabi was sitting at the kitchen table, filling out bills and the taxes on the house. She'd gotten a part time job at a cafe down the street so she wouldn't be lazing about at the house all the time. She looked up as the door opened.

"Hey sis, this is Momoka Nishizawa!" Fuyuki announced and led in a shy blue-haired girl.

"Hello Hinata-san," she muttered and blushed.

Hanabi blinked. "Oh wow, I haven't been called that in years. Just call me Hanabi, hun."

Momoka blushed even brighter.

"Sis, have you noticed anything weird about the Sergeant?" Fuyuki asked as the two teens put their backpacks on the table.

"He's been hiding in his room a lot, but I've just left him alone. None of my business what he does up there." She replied.

The two teens glanced at each other.

"Well will you come up and check on him with us?"

Hanabi nodded and the trio set out for the guest bedroom.

As they reached the top step, they all gasped in shock. There was a barricade in front of the guest bedroom door. They heard whispering and loud banging noises for the other side.

"They better not be messing up my house," Hanabi growled low, and then kicked the door open. "It's empty."

Indeed the frogs were nowhere in site.

"This wasn't here before," Momoka spoke up.

Against one wall of the room was a small refrigerator.

"Let's open it," the shy girl stated and pulled the handle. The door opened up and shined a bright light at the trio. She leaned forward and was sucked in by an invisible force.

"Nishizawa-san!" Fuyuki cried in alarm.

"Come on Fuyu! We have to help her!"

The siblings jumped into the light from the weird refrigerator.

**End Chapter Two**

**Well, there's chapter two. I tried to keep the right tense, but if I messed up in some places, sorry.**

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
